


Flowers Sprouting From Red Wounds

by 0101Binaries01010



Series: Rewriting The Deaths [2]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Character Death, Depictions of blood and violence, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0101Binaries01010/pseuds/0101Binaries01010
Summary: I kissed him as he fell towards the slick concrete.Please read archive warnings before continuing
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: Rewriting The Deaths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

I kissed him as he fell towards the slick concrete. I didn't know how I was still on Earth, but here I am holding my loved ones' body as he falls towards the ground.

It rained that night, the pitter-patter against my window seeming to boom throughout my hospital room. I knew that that night was going to be my last, my body falling into a separate plane of existence not meant for the living, but for the lost souls to be seen by Thanatos or to be judged by God. 

That begs the question, "Is there a God?" I had asked that question many times in my youth, the priest preaching his sermons, praying for those around him as if that would help the sinner's souls recover from the evil within them. 

I didn't know what to do in those final moments, but for a reason unknown to me, I felt comfortable. I had always known I would die at a young age, it was just a matter of time. 

I didn't know how much time had passed between my death and my beloveds.

He fell towards the ground with a glint in his eyes that showed pain but happiness. I kissed him to get rid of that, but he didn't seem to feel it. He instead started crawling towards our friends. 

They were all there, bruised and bloody from the rumble earlier that evening, their eyes conveying emotions I couldn't decipher as he said his last words. 

He glanced up at me with happiness and joy, something only he allowed me to see on him. I held him close as I healed his aching wounds, blood seeping from the bullet holes and down his torso in rivers as he looked me in the eyes and told me how much he loved me. 

I'd told him I loved him back as I healed his wounds and turned them into white roses, the dye of his blood turning them a more natural shade.

I sprung flowers from his red wounds as I held onto him as if he'd leave me; Kissing him with a passion only the Gods would know as we slowly rose to our feet and began to glide across the Earths surface and into the sky, the stars welcoming us as newcomers and old friends. 


	2. Forward Motion, Falling Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains referenced child abuse, please beware as you read this very short chapter.

We all watched him fall.

It looked so painful, yet he had a somber look on his face as if he'd just had a surge of forgiveness. 

I'll never forget that look. 

It hurt to look at, the bullets. 

They riddled the ground around us, the silver catching in the street lamps glow as he choked out his final few words, blood pooling around him. 

I'll never forgive them.

They took a boy to broken to be repaired, but not broken enough to not feel or receive love. 

We loved him alright!

We loved how he fought for every single friend he had, how he protected his friends like family, and really to him, we were. 

He never talked about his family, though we can assume it was bad -scars on his back and cigarette burns on his wrists and shoulders prove it-. 

We were all family. 

God damn those cops, and god damn the fire, and god damn every god damn thing on this Earth. 


End file.
